Brothers for Better or Worse
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Set in Unchanged future. How was Chris treated by Wyatt before and after he turned evil? Going back as early as Chris's Kindergarten days and stopping when Chris steps through the portal. Will have family members, but is based around the brothers!
1. Protector

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I've got a new story for you! I'm not sure how long it'll be before it's updated. –Sigh– I know everyone gets sick of seeing certain ones on hold, but I can only focus on so much. I will not permanently abandon any of my fics!

I'm working on trying to get "Released" finished before I focus too much on the others…

But enough of my mindless rambling…

Oh, and I apologize in advance for the chapter length. I'll try not to make the others so long!

* * *

Brothers for Better or Worse

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Protector**

"Mommy," Chris whined for, what seemed like, the umpteenth time since she'd rousted him out of bed this morning. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!" he said, hugging her tight.

"Chris, you'll be fine. You'll make friends, just wait and see," she promised him. "Remember boys, no magic."

"Why can't we go to Magic School?" Wyatt asked.

"We don't have the staff right now," Paige said, walking up behind them. "But we should soon and you two are the first in line."

Wyatt scoffed, crossing his arms. "Excuses. I'm old enough to be in your classes, Aunt Paige."

"Yes, but you have to keep an eye on Chris," Piper said. "You know how his powers get when he's scared."

"And when there are enough teachers, how are we going to explain why we're leaving?" Wyatt asked.

"Simple," Leo said. "We'll say we're having you attend a private school."

"Daddy, do I have to go?" Chris asked after Leo picked him up.

"For now, Chris."

"I don't know if I want to go to Magic School anyway," Wyatt said. "I'll miss my friends."

Paige sighed. "Yeah, I can understand that, but it's not like you'll never see them."

Leo looked at the clock. "7:45 boys. You'd better get to the sidewalk."

"Why?" Chris asked.

Wyatt sighed and took his hand. "We're riding the bus, Chris."

"The bus?" he gulped. "With other kids?"

Wyatt slung his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, we want to look as normal as possible so we need to fit in with other kids."

Chris's eyes watered a little bit, but he wiped them. "O—Okay." He nodded.

Paige dropped to his level, brushing his hair behind his ear. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm not far away," Wyatt said, walking toward the door and pulling his brother with him.

He nodded as they walked out the door. "Bye."

"I love you, boys. Be good," Piper called from the doorframe.

"Bye Mom," Wyatt said as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

Chris turned to her. "Bye Mommy!"

He jumped hearing a loud _screech_! "Wy!" He clung to his brother's arm as the doors opened.

"Whoa! Easy Chris! It's okay. Come on, let's get on the bus," Wyatt encouraged as he pulled him along.

As they trudged up the bus steps, Chris noticed an unwelcome smell that could've made the young boy vomit. He turned to Wyatt. "Wy, why does it smell in here?"

He sighed, leading his young brother to the forth row seat on the right inside and sat beside him.

"Hey Wyatt!" A boy with red hair, green eyes and freckles called walking up to him. "Come sit with us. Ryan's got answers to tomorrow's math test," he whispered in his ear.

He looked at Chris, running a hand through his hair. It sounded like an awesome idea, even though he was one who would rather rely on his own smarts and gloat than cheat, but math had never been has favorite or best subject.

"Who's the small fry, Wyatt?" A boy a few seats behind him asked. Wyatt recognized his voice, but couldn't place him. "You usually don't take kids under your wing?"

"Small fry?" Chris asked. "Why are you being mean?" he cried.

"Ah, he's a crier boys," a raven-haired boy said, ruffling Chris's hair.

"Beat it, Mitch!" Wyatt said dangerously.

"What's with you, Wy? He's just a kid," the redhead said.

"Michael, he's my younger brother," Wyatt said.

He rolled his eyes sighing. "All right." He walked back to his seat as the bus moved toward the school.

He noticed Wyatt digging in his bag. "Better watch your back, small fry," Mitch taunted. "Big brother won't always be around to protect you." he then walked back to his seat.

"W—Wyatt," Chris said shaking.

He looked up from his math book. "Hm?"

"Y—you won't let him hurt me, right?" he asked as they pulled up to the school.

Wyatt put his book back in his backpack, zipped it and slung it over his shoulder as he helped him up and off the bus. He sighed. If they were normal, he might ignore him, but he couldn't.

Michael ran over to him. "Come on, Wyatt!" He yelled, running up the steps.

"In a minute! I have to show him first."

"Okay!"

Holding tightly to his older brother, Chris walked across the playground, seeing other kids playing tag, on swings, going down slides.

Wyatt stopped, kneeling in front of him. "You can go play if you want. I'll explain who you are to your teacher."

He looked around, but his bright green eyes focused on Wyatt quickly. "No."

"No?" he sighed. "Okay, but this is gonna be boring."

Chris nodded. Wyatt stood up and walked with him into the building, which was, oddly, connected to his. The principal over saw a lot of kids. And how he kept track of everyone was a mystery to him.

The conversation he'd had earlier with his mom came to mind…

"_Mom, why do I have to take him? You and Dad were the ones who checked the place out a week ago!"_

_She sighed, putting dishes into the cupboard. "You're dad has a class and I have to be at the restaurant early to clean up. Come on, it isn't that hard," she said, turning around._

_He sighed. "I know and I know what to do. It's just…why enroll him in the middle of the semester?"_

"_It was convenient for the school. When the year started, there were no openings, but if they had a drop-out they'd call—"_

"_A drop-out? Of Kindergarten?"_

"_Yeah, I know, but it happens."_

"_And Aunt Phoebe can't because…?"_

"_She's in meetings all morning."_

"_I'll do it, but only because he's my brother," Wyatt said. "Okay, so did you fill out the papers already?"_

"_No, unfortunately we didn't have time," she said._

_He smiled. "I know what to put."_

"_Okay."_

They were now standing in the office doorway. Wyatt groaned. He'd been here more times than he could count.

Wyatt walked in first. "Sit down, Chris," he said, leading him to a chair as he walked back over to the counter, ringing the bell.

A boy slightly younger than Wyatt walked up. "Ah, Wyatt Halliwell. Come for detention, again?"

He sighed. "Shut up, Jace! Just get the principal."

He sighed, walking into the back office. Not two minutes later, Mr. Collins, a tall man in his early 40's with graying hair and brown eyes in a blue business suit walked out.

"Wyatt Halliwell," he sighed. "What did you break this time?"

"I didn't—" he took a breath. It really wouldn't be good to lose his temper now. "I haven't broken anything. I'm here to register Chris," he gestured to his young brother, curled up in the chair.

"What? Another troublemaker?" Mr. Collins sighed. "Great!"

Wyatt placed his hands on the counter. His temper was beginning to get to him, but he couldn't let himself lose control. "Look, my parents couldn't come because of their jobs—"

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, but we don't allow siblings to register for each other unless no other kin is available."

He sighed, keeping his top but barely. His nails scraped the wood. "Then may I use your phone?"

He nodded. His mother would just tell him to call her, so he skipped to that call.

"Hello?" she asked, in a slightly hushed whisper.

"Aunt Phoebe, we need you," Wyatt said. "Mom asked me to register Chris for school, but they won't let me."

"I have a meeting in five minutes, Wyatt." Phoebe stood up, walking out of the room. She sighed. "What if I talked to them?"

He bit his lip. "I don't think that'll work. So…"

"I can be there in an hour."

"An hour?" he sighed. "Great! But yeah, I guess if you have to be at the meeting."

"Yeah, I have to be."

"Aunt Phoebe, please hurry!" he begged. "I'm having trouble keeping the family heritage under wraps," he admitted. "I'm so pissed I'm shaking!"

"Okay, first, calm down. No one's out to hurt you or Chris," Phoebe said as she walked back to her office, grabbing her keys.

"I've been trying to!"

"And keep your voice down. I'm on my way," she said, walking out of The Bay Mirror and to her car.

"But what about—"

"If your temper's involved, things could really go wrong," she said, closing her car door, and fastening her seatbelt. "Sit tight."

"Okay," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Are you parents on their way?" Mr. Collins asked.

"No," he said walking over to Chris and sitting beside him, "our aunt is. She's on her way."

"Wy, can I sit with you?" Chris asked as tears trailed his face.

He sighed. "Sure, buddy, come here," Wyatt said as Chris climbed into his lap.

"Who's coming?" Chris asked.

"Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt answered. "Mr. Collins, it doesn't have to be our parents, right?"

"No, just someone other than you," he answered. "Who's coming?"

"That would be me," she said from the doorway. Chris's head perked up and he jumped off Wyatt's lap and ran over to her. Her long brown crimped hair lay on her shoulders on a light blue blouse. She also wore a pair of black jeans, with a nice pair of black heels.

Wyatt smirked. She was usually fashionable to a fault, but even he couldn't see his mom wearing jeans with a pair of high heels. Though, he had to admit it wasn't a terrible look for her.

"Auntie Phoebe!" Chris shrieked happily.

Wyatt rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Great, can I go to class now?" He asked, walking to the counter.

Mr. Collins handed him a slip. "Yes, just give this to your teacher, Wyatt."

"Okay," he said, stuffing the slip in his pants pocket. "Thanks, Aunt Phoebe." He said as he passed her, on his way out.

"You're welcome," she answered, walking up to the counter. "Now what's the problem?"

"Wy," Chris said, tugging on his jeans leg. Wyatt stopped and looked at him. "You never answered me. You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes Chris. I always will," he said hugging him. "Now I've gotta go. Go sit with Aunt Phoebe."

"Wyatt, hold on," Phoebe said, grabbing his shoulder. "How's your temper?" she whispered in his ear.

"Surprisingly, better," he answered, looking her in the eye. "I'll be okay, don't worry."

She released his shoulder. "Okay, have a good class."

He nodded, racing down the hall.

"Now, as I was saying," she continued, walking up to the counter. "What's the problem?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm Mr. Collins and it's not really a problem, just that we—or rather I—don't allow siblings to register each other." Phoebe nodded.

"Where's the form?" she asked.

Someone set the form on the counter, but he pulled it away. "You need no form." She laughed instantly recognizing the tone and gestures.

"And why not?" her mind instantly replayed the words in her head. "You know what? Scratch that question. Yes, I do need this form," she insisted, grabbing at the clipboard. "because unlike you, my job requires that I be respectful and proper." She said.

"So does mine," he said leaning over the counter just as she realized how low-cut her blouse was.

Phoebe backed away, somewhat uncomfortable. She was used to men hitting on her, even after she was married, but here, in front of a 5-year-old, in a school no less? Ridiculous.

"Auntie Phoebe, are you okay?" Chris asked. Mr. Collins looked at him shocked, having forgotten he was there.

She turned around. "No Chris, I'm not," she said, walking over and taking his hand.

"Wait—" he said.

"Forget it," she said, flashing her ring. "I'm taken. Come on, Chris." She said as they walked out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"I'm taking you to class," she said, somewhat distracted as they walked the halls. "Do you know who your teacher is?" she asked. He shook his head. She sighed, spotting a bench a few feet away. "Come on, let's go sit down."

She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Piper."

"Phoebe?" she asked surprised. "I thought you were in meetings all morning?"

"I was, but Wyatt called saying siblings couldn't register others and I came down. Well, that and he said he was having trouble with control."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's in class now, but—"

"But what?"

Phoebe stood and walked away a few steps. "He frickin' hit on me, Piper! Right in front of Chris!"

"What did you do?"

"Showed him my ring, said I was taken, and then walked out with Chris."

She sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…a little rattled, but anyway, what's the name of Chris's teacher?"

"Miss Kaye, why?"

"I was thinking about just dropping him off there and maybe you could come during your lunchbreak and fill out the forms?"

Piper sighed. She knew she really needed to get things done, but Chris's education was important. "I don't think you can even drop him off if the forms aren't signed, Phoebe. Where's Wyatt? Could he maybe watch him until then?"

She walked back over to Chris. "He's in class."

"It's an emergency, Phoebe," Piper said. "Unless, you could take him?"

"No, he'd be too bored with me," she turned to Chris. "Chris, do you know where Wyatt is?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Well, I guess we'll try that then. So you'll be here at like—"

Piper cut in. "12:30, 1:00 at the latest."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Pheebs."

Phoebe closed her phone, putting it in her purse and standing up. "Okay Chris, lead me to Wyatt."

He nodded, taking her hand and leading her out the doors and over toward the other part of the school. Phoebe opened the door and they walked in. Chris turned right and stopped at the second door.

"Here?" she asked, looking in, seeing Wyatt sitting in the second row, third seat. "Stay here," she instructed. He nodded.

She knocked once. The instructor took no notice, but Wyatt groaned, running a hand through his hair and came over to the door.

"What is it now?" he asked in annoyance, walking out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He'd already missed half his science lecture, what else could they need?

"Gee, that's a great way to greet your aunt who's missing an important meeting to help you out," she said dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just stressed!"

"Well, this will add to it," Phoebe said. "You need to look after Chris until Piper can come sign the papers."

"What?" he asked. "Why didn't you sign them?" Usually, his Aunt Phoebe wasn't one to blush, even slightly, but Wyatt had a feeling that since she was he shouldn't push it. "Who knows, maybe Mom will be so pissed she'll pull us out for 'home-schooling'." He tried to joke, but her expression was anything but humorous.

"You know?" she asked, surprised.

He walked over and hugged her. "Well no, but you're usually not one to blush unless it's extremely embarrassing or inappropriate," he whispered.

She nodded, hugging him back. "So will you?"

"I guess I've got no choice," he sighed. "Not after you went through that," he said as the bell rang. "Damn! I'll be right back." He walked back in to get his books.

"Auntie Phoebe," Chris said.

She dropped down to his level. "Yes?"

He hugged her tight. "You okay?" he asked, his green eyes shining with innocence.

Smiling, she picked him up. "Yes Chris," she said as Wyatt walked out with an armful of books. "I'm fine."

Somehow, she found his look disbelieving as they walked the halls, following Wyatt.

He turned to her. "Sooo, do you want me to take him outside?"

The Charmed One rolled her eyes. "Wyatt, as much as I'm sure you'd love to use your little brother as an excuse to cut class, I think you should take him with you."

"Well, I've gone through six classes already, so—"

"Wait, six? There's no way I could've been here for that long," she said as they sat on the bench.

"Not normally no, but I think there's a Teacher's Convention or something tomorrow 'cause there's no school, plus classes today are only about 32 minutes."

She nodded. "I thought you had 7 classes in a day."

"I do. Teacher's sick and no sub. Free period."

"Can I Wy?" Chris asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to play outside?"

He shook his head. "I will if you're with me," Chris jumped up and walked over to him. He then grabbed his hand. "I don't wanna see Mitch! He was mean!"

"What did he do?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt sighed. "He threatened him. Said I wouldn't always be around to protect him, but there are bullies at every school."

"Yes, but not all kids are special like everyone in our family is," Phoebe stated.

He nodded. "Come on, Chris. Let's go."

Phoebe stood up. "Can I go then?"

With his insistent brother's aid, Wyatt stood as well. "Yeah, we're good. Right Chris?"

Chris jumped. "Yeah, Wy won't let anybody hurt me."

Phoebe dropped down in front of Chris. "You'll be good for Wyatt right?"

"Yes," he told her.

She stood up. "Okay then," she smiled, grabbing her purse from the bench, rummaging through it. "Hmm, I was sure I had something for Chris in here."

"Really, Auntie Phoebe?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I must've left it on my desk," she commented, seeing how sad he looked. "Awww! I'm sorry. You'll get it next time, I promise?"

Wyatt sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind, Aunt Phoebe, never mind. Go back to work," he said as he grabbed Chris's hand any walked toward the door.

Phoebe knew something was up, but didn't want to push him, especially in front of Chris, so she left.

"Chris, do you want to go on the swings?" he asked as they reached where blacktop met gravel, seeing the swings about five feet from them.

Chris looked around, nervously. "Will you come with me?"

"Come with you?" Wyatt sighed. So much for studying his math, but, he supposed, he could sit behind him too. "All right. Let's go!" he said, pulling his backpack on both arms. "I'll race you!"

"'Kay!" he said, running to get there first.

Wyatt let him get a head start and was about to run after him when Michael walked up behind him.

"Hey Wyatt, did you want a look at that sheet?" he asked.

Wyatt turned around to face him, watching Chris out of the corner of his eye. "Ummm, maybe just a peek," he admitted as he walked back and rested against the building.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "Gimmie my bag back!"

Mitch held it up high out of his reach. "You want it? Come get it!"

Wyatt looked up. "Oh no!"

Michael folded the sheet and put it back in his bag. "You want back up, Wy?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Thanks though!"

"Big brother's not here. he can't protect you."

"Wanna bet on that, Mitch?" Wyatt said as he stopped behind him, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well, Wyatt Halliwell. You're anxious for suspension I see," Mitch said, swinging Chris's bag above his head.

Wyatt looked over toward the fence. "Chris, go to the person you see over at the fence."

Chris looked over as Phoebe walked over into the fenced in area. He nodded, running over to her. Mitch made to run after him, but Wyatt grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't."

"Aw, come on Wyatt," he whined. "I was just having a little fun with that pipsqueak," he said as Wyatt increased his strength, taking him to the ground. "Ow!"

"That 'pipsqueak' happens to be my little brother and if I so much as hear you looked at him the wrong way, you'll have more than bruises Mitch, trust me," he threatened.

"Wyatt!" Piper called walking over to beside Phoebe.

Wyatt stood up. "Better go Wyatt," Mitch taunted. "Mommy's calling!"

His eyes turned ice-cold as he glanced around noticing most of the students were gone and no teachers were in sight. He clenched his fist, causing him to gag and gasp for air.

"What did you just say?" he asked releasing his hold and grabbing Chris's bag.

Mitch looked at him stunned. "I uh…have a n-nice weekend."

Wyatt smirked. "That's what I thought." He then walked over to where they were waiting.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't have done that," Piper admonished.

He sighed. "I know, but I couldn't just let him get away with it. You were the one who said I had to look after Chris."

"Yeah, but that does mean you had to possibly get yourself exposed," Piper explained as they reached the door. "You coming, Wyatt?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Wyatt said as he sat at the picnic table.

Phoebe walked over and sat beside him. "Yeah, I think I'll stay out here too. It's such a nice day."

Piper shrugged. "Okay. Come on, Chris."

He looked at Wyatt. "But—"

"Go Chris. It's okay," Wyatt assured him.

He nodded, walking inside with Piper.

Wyatt looked at her. "So I'm out here because it's so nice," he answered, "but why are you?"

"Wyatt, what's with you? Why did you brush me off before I left? Did I do something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

He sighed. "No, well not really."

"Then what is it? We used to be so close. What happened?"

"And we'd still be that close if I saw you double of what I see now. I know it's not your fault. You work hard and you work a lot…" he stood up, walking over to lean against the building.

"But?" she urged.

"But I feel…" he sighed, turning to face her. "Neglected. You try to be close to everyone except—"

She cut in. "I never meant to do that, I swear," she said, walking over to him. "What do you want me to do? Cut back on my work hours to spend time with you?" she argued.

"No, of course not! I just…" she wrapped her arms around him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just sorry," she repeated as he leaned into her. "I promise I'll try harder."

He shook his head. "No Aunt Phoebe, _I'll_ try harder. As for now, I've got more time than you do."

"You shouldn't have to do that. How about this? I'll try not to take on so much if you let me…" she thought for a moment, "if you let me take you and Chris out to lunch every so often."

He smiled. "Deal!"

Piper walked out with Chris. "Well, that was an adventure I'd rather forget."

"Oh no!" Phoebe said. "He wasn't like…"

Piper sighed. "Yeah, he was, but hopefully I won't have to deal with him much."

"So," Wyatt said, pulling away from Phoebe, "does that mean you didn't sign the papers?"

"Oh no, I signed them. Just don't be surprised to see him with a shiner for the next two weeks."

Wyatt laughed. "She's got more guts than you, Aunt Phoebe!"

Phoebe smacked the back of his head. "Watch it, Halliwell."

"Who?" Chris chimed in.

"Both of you," Phoebe said as they walked toward the street.

"Uh oh Chris. I think we'd better high-tail it home," Wyatt joked.

"Okay," Chris said, taking him seriously and Orbing out.

"Wait Chris!" Piper called. "She was only—"

Wyatt cut in. "It's okay, Mom. I've got him," he Orbed out.

"Kids," Piper quipped.

"They'll never learn," Phoebe answered as they got into her car and drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did you think?

Please R & R!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. Unleashing Heart

Brothers for Better or Worse

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: Unleashing Heart**

Wyatt walked into the living room sitting on the couch. His parents weren't home yet and he was responsible for making sure Chris got what he needed after school (basically, cookies and a glass of cold milk).

Sliding it off his shoulders, he threw his backpack to the floor. Unzipping it, he grabbed a science-fiction novel. He usually wasn't much for reading, but something about these books intrigued him.

Chris opened the door fifteen minutes later. "Mommy!" Chris called, closing the door and running in. "Where are you?"

Wyatt put his book on the couch, turning and crawling up onto the couch. "Mom's not here, Chris," he said, laying his head on his arms as his brother looked back at him. "She had an emergency at P3 and called me to be here when you got home." He sat on the arm of the couch, helping Chris discard his heavy bag.

"Whose gonna get me a snack?" he asked as Wyatt took him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen. He lifted him up, sitting him on a stool at the island.

Wyatt smiled at him, walking in behind the island to open the top cupboards. "Chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal raisin?" he asked, setting three cookie jars on the countertop.

"Wy?" he asked, his eyes searching.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

Wyatt closed the refrigerator and looked at him for a second. He closed his eyes, then Orbed over in front of him. "You're right," he whispered. "Try to stay calm, Chris." He said, his eyes cold as steel as he looked in front of them.

Chris nodded, grabbing Wyatt's hand. "I'm scared, Wy."

"I know, but don't worry. Show yourself!" he called taking three steps away from his brother. "Keep your guard up, Chris," he said under his breath. "What's the matter? The Charmed Ones are nowhere in sight. Don't tell me you're afraid, now?" he said with a cocky grin.

He felt a slight breeze, looking left and saw a green-skinned demon with razor sharp claws.

Chris jumped, whimpering and hiding behind his big brother. The demon grinned as acid spilled from onto the tile floor eating away tiny holes.

Wyatt threw his hands up and tried to combust him, but he reformed, disappearing. The Twice-Blessed sighed. Ever since Chris's powers had become fully active it seemed like demons were coming from him left and right. He jumped when he felt a trembling hand around his own. He looked back to see his little brother's emerald eyes wide and tears coursing down his cheeks.

Wyatt picked him up, walking around to the still-open cabinets. "Pick one," he urged.

Chris shook his head, crying into his big brother's shoulder. "He—he wanted to hurt me! Why Wy?"

He sighed. This wasn't an easy answer to give anyone, his brother being no exception. He picked up the jar of chocolate chip cookies, then sat Chris on the floor and handed him the jar. "Hold this. Careful, it's heavy," he warned.

He then grabbed two clean cups from the sink and opened the fridge, filled the two glasses with milk and put the milk back. He looked at Chris. "You asked why he was after you, right?"

He nodded.

"We're sons – of the Charmed Ones no less – and because of that, many demons aren't gonna like us." He explained as they walked out into the dining room. He grabbed the cookie jar from Chris and set it on the table next to the cups of milk.

"But why?" Chris pouted. "We've _never_ done anything to them." He sat down at one of the chairs and reached a chubby arm towards the cookies.

Wyatt shrugged and grabbed one also. "Being born was enough."

Chris bit his lip, his brow furrowing in confusion. He decided to leave it at that and munched happily on the cookie. He got another one and shoveled it into his mouth, but paused in his chewing. There it was again, the odd chill, causing goose bumps to raise on his arms and sent a shiver to his spine.

Wyatt stared at his little brother. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "No...that weird feeling's back again."

The blond boy tilted his head. "I don't feel it anymore."

Chris shook his head. "Me neither."

Suddenly, Chris felt a searing pain in his arm, the cause being a blue ball of electricity distinguishing itself on him. He hissed and tears sprung up in his green eyes. "Wy!" Another ache as a dagger made its way into his stomach from the green-skinned demon plunging the knife in from behind as he fell to the floor.

Wyatt glared at the demon and the monster flew backwards with a flick of his wrist. He got up, sending a look towards Wyatt. He chucked a high voltage energy ball at the Twice-Blessed.

Wyatt cried out in pain and waved his hand, sending an energy blast at the demon and making him burst into flames.

Wyatt walked over to Chris, clutching his wound, and spread his hands out about him. The soft, warm, golden glow sprouted out his finger tips and healed his injuries.

Chris smiled at him. "Thanks, Wy." He bit his lip and hovered his hands over Wyatt, concerned about him. He glared after it didn't work.

"Don't worry about it, Chris."

"No. I can do it!" He closed his eyes and calmed down.

"You…can?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded and concentrated, finally, the glow protruding from his hands and healing his older brother.

Wyatt stood up. "Thanks Chris."

Chris stood up, hugging Wyatt. "You're welcome."

They both sat back at the table, finishing their snack as the door opened. "Boys!" Piper called.

"In here, Mommy!" Chris said.

Piper walked into the dining room, grabbing a cookie from the jar as she sat beside Chris, ruffling his hair. "Did you have a good day at school?"

He looked at her, inhaling the cookie that was sticking out of his mouth. "Uh huh!" he answered, spitting bits of cookie all over the table.

The eldest Charmed One rolled her eyes, but still smiled, handing him his milk. "Chew that." She stood up, taking the jar back in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Wyatt pouted.

She sighed. "Fine." She dug out two more cookies each and set them in front of them, then put the jar back in the kitchen.

She walked around the island and noticed the hole. "Boys!"

Wyatt looked up from dipping his cookie in his milk and looked at Chris. "Shoot!" He got up, carefully taking Chris by the hand, and walked into the kitchen calmly. "Yeah, Mom?"

She glared at them, worry slowly seeping into her features. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Wyatt asked, not wanting his mom to worry.

She pointed at the ground testily.

"Ooooh...That."

"Yes," she crossed her arms, "that. What happened?"

Chris started to cry. "A-a demon a-attacked, Mommy!" He ran his sleeve across his nose and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry!"

She picked him up. "For what?"

"For being born! I-if I wasn't, th-then you wouldn't b-be having this p-problem!" He clung to her neck.

She looked at him incredulously. "Peanut, it's not your fault. You and Wyatt are the best people in my life. Never be sorry about that! Family is the most important thing," she motioned towards the floor. "This? This is nothing. It can be fixed. I wasn't mad about the floor. I was worried about you two." Wyatt walked up to her and she pulled him into a hug. "Whoever this demon was, we'll get him. I promise."

Wyatt glanced around the room. "Uh, Mom?"

She pulled away to see his face. "Yes sweetheart?"

"I already got him. We were in here, as you can tell from the floor, I attacked and he left—"

"Yeah, then when we were out there eating chocolate chip cookies, he came back and…" Chris couldn't say it. He knew his mommy would only worry about him.

"What happened, Chris? Tell me."

He looked at Wyatt. "Tell her, Chris."

"Bu-but…"

Wyatt grabbed his hands. "It's okay, Chris, he's gone."

"Forever? You sure, Wy?"

He smiled. "Well, if he's not I'm sure Mommy will have something to say to him."

"Chris, I'm not angry at you, or Wyatt, I'm just glad you're both okay. Now please tell me what happened when you were eating your snack."

He hesitataed and Piper picked him up, wiping a few droplets away, nodding. "He stabbed me and then he hurt Wyatt."

"He wh-what? Wyatt, why didn't you call for someone?"

"Well, I combusted him, healed Chris and I was going to, but Chris just insisted he could heal me," he smiled proudly. "And he did a great job, Mom! You should've seen it!"

"I did?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you really did!"

"Wow, that's great!" Piper kissed his cheek, getting a flinch but small smile as well. "So proud of you!"

He grinned broadly. Piper sat him on the floor and he took off running for his room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know I owe you guys an explanation. I've been writing A LOT on other stories. And I was REALLY stuck on this one! I can't say when the next update will be. And I' also a firm believer that writing only for readers hurts the writer more than the reader, so a lot of times, my inspiration just isn't there for a while...

I get soooo many new ideas that pop into my head and form stories, sometimes it's just hard to get my nose to the grindstone.

Review thanks to: charmed-darkangel, charmed7293, 818919, TheLadyPendragon, and especially thanks to iHATEfangirls -for making me get off my new-story-writing-track and update this:

And a big thank you to That70sshowlova for helping me finish this chapter!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
